Coven of Power
by ABookWormsName
Summary: The Cullen's and Bella are close. So incredibly close. So when Edward breaks up with her, and tells the family to leave, they refuse and kick Edwars out. What will happen? With the Volturi? Who's Bella's mate? What will Edward do?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own and character. If try to steal my plot...my advice to you, is HIDE YOUR BALLS IS A SPACESHIP AND FLY IT TO MARS. Because I will track you down and cut them of. But I don't bite. RAWR!

Edwards POV

"Bella, we're leaving." I say stiffly. I am just not feeling any loving emotion towards her. Oh well.

"Ok, I hoped to have more time, but it's fine, I'll tell Charlie something and-" She looks at me carefully.

"When you say 'we?'" She ask, her voice cracking. Insolent human.

"My family and I." I say back.

"Don't worry we won't come back. It'll be like we never existed." I say, smiling coldly. I run back to the mouse, hearing her cry out, 'Edward!' Over and over.

"We gotta leave!" I say. Alice walks in with the rest, fuming. I'm in trouble.

"No. You do." She says. Carlisle...looks like a vampire. I've never seen him so wild, furious.

"Golden boy got a smudge!" Emmet growls at me.

"Your not a Cullen. Your Edward Anthony Mason. Goodbye and good riddance. We will never leave one of our coven for another." He hisses out.

"Hand over the crest." Esme says. I can't believe this. I take of my ring and throw it in Carlisle's face.

"You will regret this." I hiss at them. I run out. My family, my coven. For a mere human! How dare they! She is not powerful, or beautiful, or anything at all! She is plain, boring. And she will find out what it means to be in the vampire world.


	2. Bent, Not Broken

Bella's POV

No...no...no...this can't be! They love me! They care! I'm..apart of their family.

"Bella?!" I hear a voice squeal. Alice. I tackle her.

"Promise me you won't leave!" I shriek.

"Only Edward. He's no longer a Cullen." She explains. I nod and help her up. Like she needs it.

"Is everyone else staying? How's Jasper? Is her ok?" I ask rapidly. She looks t me in shock.

"Your supposed mate just left you and mine tried to bite you and your worried about him?!" She asks. I nod. Of course.

"Duh." I say and roll my eyes.

"How are you with Edward leaving?" She ask. I asses myself.

"Bent, not broken. If you all left I would've broke. Not I'm just slightly bent." I explain.

"Maybe he got a boyfriend." She offers. I snort.

"Maybe he's PMSing." I say.

She giggles and we walk back to my house. The rest of the Cullen's are waiting for me in the porch. I see Jasper and feel terrible. Only I can get a paper cut in front of vampires.

"Jasper-"

"Bella-" he says at the same time.

"I'm so sorry!" We say in unison. Carlisle smiles fondly. Rose looks sad. Emmet is grinning, but with an undertone if sadness.

"Wait what are you sorry for?" I asked. It was all my fault.

"I tried to drain you!" He says, looking down. I go up, despite Carlisle's protests and hug him. He stiffens slightly and then returns it. I pull back.

"Jasper you have the most control of them all. Besides Carlisle. I mean, your a fucking empath and you had to feel Edwards blood lust for his SINGER! And everyone else's. That's pretty amazing." I say. He furrows his brow.

"I never thought of that." He admits. I smile.

"It's my awesomeness." I say. He chuckles and hugs me again.

"Bella...Charlie seems to have left." Esme says gravelly. My eyes widen.

"No! He's not dead!" She rushes out. I relax slightly. Emmet has me in his lap in a flash, we all sit around the kitchen table. Damn they're fast.

"He seems to have run away with a woman. He says that you should live with us because...he said it seems you care kore about us than him." She says.

Anger hits me so fast. I grab a vase and throw it against the wall. It shatter and shards bounce off. His dare he!?


	3. Cowboys and Painting

~three month skip~ (bella now lives with the Cullen's. She loves them as them her.) (also, bella has Renesmees power. Renesmee will not be born.)

Third persons POV

"Emmet!" Bella/Iz squeals as he picks her up above his head. He lifts her upside down by her waist.

"Yes Iz?" He asks innocently.

"Put me down!" She kicks her legs. He laughs and sits down with her on his lap on the couch. He plays with her hair as she reads a book. He grabs it from her suddenly and reads the cover.

"The laws of vampires? Really?" He asks incredulously. She giggles.

"It's just so..." She breathes out.

"Fascinating?" He offers. She smacks his head.

"Are you behaving?" Esme asks, as she walks in. Iz is already engrossed in the book. Emmet plays with her hair some more.

"Yes. Where's Jasper and Alice? And Rosie?" He asks. Esme grins and Carlisle walks in as well.

"Jasper and Alice are doing some extracurricular activities." She says, winking. Emmet snorts, and Bella giggles.

"Perhaps they're dancing?" Bella offers mockingly.

"Maybe painting?" Emmet adds. Carlisle laughs at his kids antics.

"Wait! Where's Rose?" Bella asks. Emmet stiffens slightly.

"Maybe helping with the activities?" Carlisle asks offhandedly. Bella and Emmet snicker. Suddenly Alice and Jasper walk in.

"Didn't know Alice was that good." Emmet murmurs. Jasper hisses at him.

"You know what they say about cowboys." Bella mock whispers. Emmet roars with laughter and Bella breaks out in a fit of giggles. Alice is gasping for breathe as Carlisle steadies her.

"Alice what's wrong?" Esme asks, now worried.

"Visions...not...good!" She pants. Everyone is around her in a flash.

"Alice what was it?" Carlisle asks. She shakes her head , as if getting water out of it.

"Let's sit. I'll tell you." She says. They all walk to the living room. Rose bursts in. Her hair is ruffled. Bella and Emmet giggle and share a love seat. Rose stands behind them, her manicured hands resting on the chair.

"Well I had this vision of Edward...with the Volturi. He's telling them that we broke the law." She sobs. Carlisle looks shocked. Emmets eyes turn black.

"I'll kill him!" He growls. Rose lays a hand on his shoulder and Bella simply curls into him. He wraps his arms protectively around his sister.

"Do the Volturi listen?!" Esme asks frantically, now worried for her family. Alice sobs again.

"Yes!" She wails, horrified of what her brother has done. Now ex brother.

"Well what will they do?" Rose asks. Alice shakes her head and concentrates.

"I know they'll be sending the guard here, I just dint know when, Aro keeps changing his mind, for all I know it could be tomorrow." She says.

"So I'll leave." Bella says sadly. Emmets grip tightens.

"No!" He roars. Bella sighs.

"I can't have you in trouble because of me." Carlisle shakes his head.

"No. Family sticks together. You will not suffer alone, and you don't want to abandon us." He says.

"I don't! I love you guys! But if any of you get hurt on my account...I just, I won't be able to live with myself." She sibs and buries her face in Emmets shirt. Rose runs her back soothingly.

"If you leave, they kill you and we die as well. If you stay...there's a chance of...happiness? A wedding?!" Alice asks herself.

"How's that possible?!" Carlisle asks.

"It's...fascinating!" Bella and Emmet say in unison.

review on who u want her mate to be!


	4. Please read

Ok everyone. Look. I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying to be one. I'm writing these stories for pleasure. I just happen to post it online. I'm not asking you to read my stories. You decided to click on this page. Please keep rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is great but just telling me outright that you hate my stories is plain rude. Keep your attitude to yourself and go read another story. To those who are awesome and like my stories, well, kudos to you. I hope you enjoy them.


	5. Volturi, can you come back tomorrow?

To **Isabella Cullen 2005- you won! However I will be doing a Marcus/ Bella story. And Jane will have some moments with Bella. Hehe. **

**Izs** POV

"Go to bed. You can sleep in my room." Emmet says. I look up and nod.

"Wake me up early!" I say. Esme frowns.

"You need your sleep." She states. I shake my head.

"No. If I'm able to ease the tension and make a wedding then a wedding it will be." Rose nods.

"Yeah. I'm will Bella. We'll wake her up. " she votes. Emmets with Rose. Esme and Edward. Jasper with Rose. Alice is lost in visions. I can feel the nervousness in the air. Carlisle's vote holds the most weight.

"We wake her up by 9. She can sleep till then." He says. We all agree and Emmet leads me up the steps. He opens the door to his room. It screams Rose and Emmet. A large bed with a gold duvet. A vanity with makeup and sports poster. A punching bag, mirrors all over. I lie in the bed. It's like being in cloud. Soft, cushy, weightless.

"It'll be ok, Dizzy Izzy. " He assures me. I nod and close my eyes groggily. He strokes my hair softly as I drift off.

"Get up!" A high pitched voice screeches. Alice. I groan and turn over.

"We have to make you look pretty so you can scrub it off." Rose says, laughter in her voice. Volturi! I sit straight up. Alice is grinning like a maniac.

"That's the spirit!" She yanks me out if bed and she hands me a lacy set of...undergarments if you can call them that. Lace and silk. I change quickly. They avert their eyes.

"Ok. Now. I'm thinking black skinny jeans and a dark blue silk shirt?!" Alice asks Rose. Rose nods and they appear a second later go holding that. I slip them on. They have my size? Weird...

"Ok, now Iz. You can choose your accessories." Alice takes me to a drawer. I find what I'm looking for. A necklace with an owl on it and a simple bracelet. It has the names of each Cullen on it. Dangly silver earrings. Alice then shoves me in a chair in front of the vanity. Oh crap.

"I promise you'll like it." Alice says. She closes my eyes. I fell brushes being swept over my eyelids, cheeks, chin, forehead.

"Open!" Rose exclaims. I do. I hardly recognize the woman in front of me. Longer lashes, higher cheekbones, cat eyes and red lips.

"You work magic. Love it!" I squeal and lightly hug them. They lead me done stairs and Emmet whistles. Esme smile lightly.

"Iz...I don't want them looking at you.." Jasper says. Awwww...

"Yes she does!" Rose argues. I hear the doorbell.

"Dizzy Izzy has to go get it, shot not!" Emmet exclaims.

"Shot not!" Corus the rest. Thankkkkkssss Carlisle. I walk to the door and rake a hand through my hair. Then I see a very familiar wolf behind them. A fight between the Volturi and wolves won't be pretty. Oh shit.

"Volturi people who I know nothing about because I am unaware if the non existing vampires, can you come back tomorrow?"


	6. They just have wolfy features!

(Just to clear confusion, Bella has a shield too.)

Emmets POV

Uh on. Wolf scent invades my nostrils. Gross. I hear Iz answer the door and ask the Volturi to come tomorrow. I appear behind her and eat my hands on her hips and lean down to her ear.

"Go calm them. I'll stall." I say quietly. She nods.

"Lifesaver. Love ya." She says quickly and brushes her lips to mine. We always greet each other like that. No romance at all. Teasing, yes, romantic love, no.

"Love ya. Make sure to stay safe." I warn her. She rolls her eyes. I laugh and brush my lips to her. She winks and races past the Volturi who look shocked. I snicker inwardly. They haven't seen fear if they haven't seen Iz run to yell at someone.

"So...iced tea anyone?" I ask awkwardly.

Bella's POV

I run faster than I ever have. I skid to a stop in front of Sam, who's shaking quite visibly.

"Explain!" He yells at me.

"Ok, so those are guards from the Volturi, they enforce the laws. The Cullen's did break a law. So they are hear to bring the Cullen's back to Italy to face a trial. They will not hunt here. Dont worry. But I have to get back to them." I rush out.

"No hunting at all or they're fair game." He says and shifts, already running to carry out orders. I run back to the house . I hear voices in the living room so I go there. The guards sit on a couch, straight and stiff. Carlisle gets up she. He sees me. As do the guards.

"Well?" He asks quietly. My eyes flick to the guards.

"They cannot Hunt or they will be painfully ripped apart and burned." I say. Carlisle's eyes widen.

"You didn't have to go all...crazy vampire girl on them?" He sound shocked. I glare at him.

"Did you doubt me Carlisle?" I asked. He shakes his head frantically. I take a step forward, as he takes one back. I then flit over to Emmet and Jasper and sit in between them. Emmet grabs my hand, wanting to know what happened. I show him and he growls, making all the attention go on him.

"Fucking wolves..." He mutters. I tell him it's fine through my thoughts.

"No it's not!" Jasper says indignantly. The guards stare. Felix, Jane and Demetri, I think. Rose stifles a laugh.

"What's going on?!" Felix booms. Crap.

"They just have wolfy features!" I plead. His face contorts into confusion.

"Werewolves?!" Demetri asks. I shake my head.

"Shifters!" I say. I hold our a hand, ready to show him. He stares, perplexed.

"Iz!" Carlisle says warningly. "You can't." He says, talking about my gift. I retract my hand slowly.

"What? I have to! It's like, my thang!" I argue. A smile tugs at his lips.

"Only if you need to." He decides. I pout but nod.

"So what's going on?" I ask. Jane steps forward, eyes full of malice. I grin. Challenge accepted.

"Izzy! You can't!" Alice warns. I look at her and then Jane.

"But-"

"No!" Alice says firmly. I sigh and then back to Jane. No bothering her.

"It seems Edward betrayed you. This human knows of vampires and you all must come to the Volterra." She says. I smile.

"Well? Let's go! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" I squeal. I know it will unhinge the guards. Ha. They look disgruntled, the Cullen's look afraid. I jump on Emmet and we all race towards the jets. This is gonna be one fun time.


	7. Partner in Crime

Izzys POV

How dare he? Exploiting my story like I'm a freak in a glass box? To Jane? Queen of the bitches? Scratch that. Rose is the queen, Jane is the lowly servant! Fear shines in his eyes.

"No Emmet, don't be afraid. I don't care enough about you to end you." I say, starting out nicely and ending coldly. If tones could kill, he'd have frostbite. Venom tears appear in his eyes. I turn away and look out the window. We've landed. Jane is still here, along with Rose, who grabs Emmet and rushes off the plane.

"Isabella-"

"Iz." I correct her.

"Iz. I'm sorry. I was quite rude to you. I hope you can forgive me. I just thought that, well, you where a weak human that the Cullen's care for. I was wrong." She says sincerely. I smile. Maybe she's not the bad type of bitch.

"Your forgiven as long as you can forgive me. I was seriously going to kill you there." I say. She grins.

"Done. I'll take you in." She says and offers me her arm. I link mine through hers as we walk off the plane.

"So tell me. What do you do?" She asks, curious. I smile.

"Other than getting hunted, bitten, chase after, killing newborns? Cause trouble, bother people, bother vampires, talk to strangers, play matchmaker, bother Emmet, bother Carlisle, bother Jasper, bother-"

"It seems...I've found my partner in crime." She says. I grin happily.

"Indeed. Indeed you have." I agree. I hasn't realized that we has stopped in front of the doors. I take a deep breath.

"Ready?" She asks. Then we meet eyes. I'm not sure what, wether the craziness if the situation, or simply everything was so ironic, but we both burst out laughing. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Finally we straighten up. Her laugh reminds me of the very high notes on the piano. She opens the door and we step in together.

"The famous Isabella. Here at last." A voice says.


	8. I UPDATED!

Giggle. See...look up! ? ﾟﾔﾝ? ﾟﾔﾝ . Cha. Ha. No? Kk. Read on my...umm...followers?

Carlisle's POV

I can practically feel curiosity radiating off Aro. At the sound of his voice Izzy's eyes flick to him and I can see amusement lingering in her eyes. Janes arm encircles her waist. Jane and Isabella. They'd either hate each other or love each other. It seems to be the latter.

"Jane." Aro beckons her. Fear shines Izzy's eyes. I wonder what happened... Jane look pleadingly at her. Izzy grins and nods. Jane walks slowly towards Aro. His hand is outstretched. Oh no...I rush to Isabella who is staring intently at Jane. Aro will covet her! She cannot be in his hands. I grab her shoulders. A second too late.

"Jane?!" Aro gasps and yanks his hand back. Jane looks back at Isabella who smiles. Caius's eyes narrow at Isabella. Rose hisses at him. No, no, no.

"Aro I can explain-" I start. He's already in front of Me. I move to the side. Isabella is stifling laughs. I give her a stern look but I can't help but smile at everyone's expression. Shocked, amused, angry, terrified. I see them all.

"Who are you?!" Aro asks. Isabella looks at us at smiles warmly.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." She says. Aro looks shocked but quickly covers it up.

"You seem to like the powerful." Aro states. Towards me. I suddenly feel much colder. I see where he is going.

"Oh, me? Puh-lease. I'm only human!" Isabella says brushing it off. Of course she is lying. She can easily overtake the Volturi. Marcus suddenly lifts his heads. Aro rushes over and grabs his hand.

"Fascinating..." He murmurs. Jasper is tense, ready to fight, as always. Isabella flits over and lays a hand on his arm. An understanding seems to pass through them and he relaxes. Caius does not miss this.

"Carlisle. What can she do?" He asks. Now it's my turn to be ready to fight.

"Nothing that Aro would be interested in seeing." Isabella says smoothly. She's not exactly lying. Aro cannot SEE her gifts. Not mentally either. Smart. Caius notices her choice of words.

"We would like to study her. Also, we need to discuss something with you, and you alone Carlisle." Aro says. Isabella's eyes light up with an angry fire.

"I'm not a fucking guinea pig! I am not a science experiment and will not be STUDIED!" She angrily. Aros eyes hold nothing more than amusement.

"What will you do about it, human?" He's has human with contempt. She steps forward. Jasper grabs her arms and pulls her back. Suddenly Aro is on the floor, screaming.

"ISABELLA! We've talked about this!" I yell. She stops and Aro sits up, gasping.

"He asked me. I simply answered." She replies.

"Explain!" Aro booms angrily.


	9. Edwards Grand Entrance

Izzy's POV

I stiffen at his tone. Nobody messes with my family. Jane begs me with her eyes. I give her a small nod. Marcus glances at me and then back to her.

"She's just...not in...complete control of her..abilities." Carlisle pleads. I should rip every Volturi's head off!

"Carlisle. We mean her no harm. Perhaps you can all stay for a bit?" Marcus asks. Carlisle nods.

"Guards! Show them to their rooms." Aro demands. "Except Isabella." He adds. Jasper looks at me worriedly.

"Jasper, I can take of myself. Have fun!" I say and he follows the rest. Now I'm stuck with shark face, blondie, and emo dude. Yay.

"Hello Bella. Long time no see!" No one says 'Bella' with as much contempt as...

"Hello Edward. It must be lovely knowing I'm going to end your existence!" I say in a fake bubbly voice. I turn and face him. He's wearing a black Volturi cloak. The guards make a two lines for him to walk in between. I stifle my laughs as he approaches. Only Edward would make a entrance like that. He zooms in front of me and grabs my throat. My hand shoots out and grabs his. Cracks appear on his neck and his head pops off. I take the lighter out of my boot and start with his hair. Jane starts giggling.


	10. Googly Eyes

Bella's POV

He's ash now. I crumble in my hand, watching the blackness chalk up my hands. Jane is covering her mouth with her hands. I wrinkle my nose at my hands.

"Good riddance." I mutter, all aware they all hear me.

"Well." Aro says, clearing his throat. As if he needs to. Weirdo. "What gifts do you have exactly?" He asks. Classic.

"Well, I have a mental and physical shield, as well as the power to break shield, mental or physical. I can plant thoughts in your head, or I can let you in mine." I explain. Aros eyes widen. I can practically see the money sign flashing in them.

"That's quite powerful. For a human." Caius admits. A small smirk tugs at my lips. For a human. I can kick his ass. Jane is reading my mind as as this point she shaking with restrained laughter. Suddenly Marcus starts smiling lightly. Aro looks confused, and Caius looks like he may go into shock. Aro quickly grabs Marcus's hand.

"Wow. This is indeed good news brother. And amusing as well." Aro thinks out loud. I look over to Jane. Her red lips are pursed, her thin eyebrows drawn together.

"Excuse me, I'm still here!" I call out. Their heads snap to me.

"Right, Jane take Isabella to her room and them have her and Alec meet." Aro commands.

"Yes master." She replies dutifully and bows. She grabs my hand and we walk out. Immediately she starts talking.

"-I'm like, totally shocked, it's the first he's smiled in, like, three centuries! That's crazy! I mean, I wonder what they where talking about, ya know? Also, Alec is my brother, he's sorta moody and Emo. And his power?" She whistles. "Power-ful." She says it separately.

"Wow...he sounds...great..." I say lamely. She laughs.

"I'm sure you two will hit it off." She assures me. We stop at a room. He brows furrow.

"This is adjoined with Alec's...umm..." She trails off. I shrug and walk in. Giant. Gold sheets and tassels, big windows and a vanity. A library of books. I'm in my dream. Jane giggles at my awed expression.

"It's perfect!" I squeak. I hug Jane super tight.

"Alec!" She calls after twenty minutes of my stalling. The door opens. I mentally oh and ah. And wolf whistle. And gape. Well I gaps in reality too. A tight muscle shirt, bright ruby eyes and cheekbones. Dark hair sweeps his brow. Three or four inches taller than me. Jane snaps and I realize I've been staring. Instead of blushing I look back at Jane casually.

"You guys don't look very alike." I say. Jane gives me a knowing look. I realize Alec is looking at me and I feel quite self conscious.

"Alec!" Jane snaps. "Stop doing googly eyes and start introducing yourself!" Jane demands. I see his weirded out look with a hunt of embarrassment mixed in.

"I'm Alec," I lose him after that. His voice is melodious and deep. Smooth and reminds me of chocolate.

"Iz?" Jane asks. I snap out of it.

"Yeah?" I ask. She smirks slightly.

"Alec wants to know your name." She says.

"Sorry Janie. I'm Isabella. Izzy for short." I say and hold out a hand.

Hey guys! Review and Favorite please! Pm me if you have requests.


	11. Electric With A Shock

Alec's POV (ok, I won't be doing many of these...BECAUSE I think I'm going to write this story from his POV as a sequel to this? What do my readers think?)

The Goddess names Bella holds out her pale, delicate hand. I'm afraid that I will crush it, after all she is merely human. I slight touch from a vampire and she's dead. My eyes dart to Jane who nods a fraction. I take her hand and shake it.

Sparks shoot up my arm and I yank it back. Bella is staring at her arm with wide eyes. Guess she felt that too. Perhaps Aro-

"Alec!" Jane screams and I'm at her side.

"What!?" I ask, concerned. Jane points at the floor. Bella is there, holding her arm, eyes closed.

"Did you use your gift on her!?" She shrieks, obviously hysterical.

"Jane I-"

"Because if you did I will kill you? Understand? She is the best friend I've had in a long time and if you touch a hair on her head I will rip your head off!" She rants. I stare her with wide eyes. Did not realize that.

"Jane..I didn't, I swear I didn't." I say. She shrinks back, embarrassed. I smirk. She glares. She crouches down and touches the girls face.

"Alec get Carlisle. And Aro. And anyone else who can help." She says this urgently so I rush down the halls and peek into the the throne room.

"Masters." I say as I enter and I bow.

"Alec. Pleasant surprise." Aro says frostily. I inwardly wince.

"The human girl has collapsed." I barely get that out of my mouth before Carlisle is out of the throne room and into the halls.

"Jane... Has...asked for your presence Master Aro, because of your medical knowledge." Only Jane could get away with this. Aro stands and walks regally towards the doors, human pace.

"Alec, I wish for your presence as well." He adds offhandedly. I follow him like a loyal dog, doing it's masters bidding. Oh wait. That's exactly what I flipping am.

"Which room?" He asks. As if he can't smell her delectable scent.

"Three doors down from this." I say. He opens it to find the girl spread across her bed, eyes still closed, in the same position I left her in. Carlisle is checking her heartbeat and I feel and overwhelming urge to...rip apart Carlisle? Well that's not new. Jane glances at me, subconsciously feeling my confusing feeling. Her attention turns back to the human. Wow. Human over vampire. Stranger over twin.


	12. Not Sure What to Call This

Bella's POV

The second I feel my common sense returning, I sniff the air without opening my eyes. Carlisle is touching me.

_Carlisle! I'm awake. The craziest thing happened. _

"What happened?" He asks aloud, sounding stupid. I smirk slightly, hoping nobody notices.

"Carlisle? Who are you talking to?" Aro asks. Fuck. Perhaps the whole Volturi Coven is throwing a party in here. Dammit!

_Ok, so I was with Jane and she wanted to introduce to me to her weird twin. Maybe his name is Alaska._

"It's Alec, honey." Carlisle says, amused. I glare without opening my eyes.

"Ummm... No comment." Alaska says. I almost laugh. Poor Carlisle.

_Whatever, so me, trying to be the nice person I am-Goddammit Carlisle stop laughing! _

I sit up and open my eyes. He's on the floor, laughing.

"Really?" I ask grumpily. He tries to talk and ends up laughing again.

"What's going on here?" Aro booms. Yeesh. Temper. "You kill my guard, break the law, collapse and now Carlisle is going mad!" He rambles.

"Puh-lease. He's laughing at me." I say sulkily. Carlisle sits up, chuckling. I pout and he ruffles my hair. Gee, thanks.

"I can see why. Your acting like a child. Scratch that. You are one." Caius says. I stand up and Jane grabs my arm.

_He's- that little.. Idiot! How dare he! As if he knows what I've been through? That little so called king sitting on his pretty little throne without an ounce of fighting experience. All he cares about is his hair and looking good. He's not fit to rule._

"Diss." Jane murmurs. I give a tight lipped smile.

"It's true." I answer.

"And Aro." I address him, "No law has been broken, Edward wasn't loyal to you anyway, I don't know why I collapsed but it's Alaska-Alec's," I correct myself, much to Janes amusement, "fault." I finish.


	13. Jane's Secret

Isabella's POV

Jane lifts me up.

"Let's go." She says softly. But I see her eyes dart to Aro, silently asking permission. With a nod of his head, we go through the door to my room.

"Whatcha wanna do?" I ask. Jane smiles, a bit sadly. I wrap an arm around her slim waist. "What's with the pout?"

"Master Aro." She replies forlornly. I tug her onto my bed. Hope Alaska doesn't hear this. He's certainly as cold as Alaska. "Explain." She sits on my bed, I next to her.

"Well..." It rolls of her tongue. "Master Aro is married." She says quickly. I furrow my brows.

"So?" Then it dawns on me. "Oh..."

"I mean, she's cold and heartless, and doesn't love him, and cheats on him with many men, human and vampire and he doesn't know, and I really love him and I'll never be with him because of my status and I've been drawn to him since I was turned and there's no hope." I stare at her, my eyes wide.

"Jane. There is hope. You are going to look so sexy his eyes will drop out." I assure her. Uncertainly shows on her face.

"I'm not even averagely pretty. He's not interested and-"

"And your drop dead-literally-beautiful and you obviously have him wrapped around your finger." I say. I mean, he came for her. That counts. She's the favorite.

"Really?" I nod. She smiles and squeezes me super tight in a hug. When she pulls back she looks at me in the eye. "Don't tell anyone. It's my biggest secret. If anyone found out..." She twisted a strand of hair, "I'll be the laughingstock of Volterra, and Sulcipia? His wife? Will make my existence a living hell!" She says frantically.

"I swear." I say and twist my pinkie with hers.

**What did you all think?**


	14. Leather and Zippers

Isabella's POV

"She's a bitch." I assure Jane as she rambles about this woman. Vampire. Whatever. I mean, Jane makes her sound like the devil herself.

In a bad way.

It COULD be the jealousy talking. Jane is obviously head over heels for this...Aro guy. Vampire guy?

"-I mean, her face! Like, she was totally mouthing off about Athena, so I gave her a tinge of pain, a little honestly, and she goes nuts! What does he see her?" She rants.

"Why don't you go to Marcus and ask him?" I offer absentmindedly as I look though my suitcase for anything leather and zipper-y. Short. Tight.

"She's such-that's an amazing idea!" She cuts herself off. I shake my head and smile. She's so cute.

"I found it!" I squeal. She stares at it.

"No." She says flatly. "You can pull that off. I cannot. It's indecent."

"I'm forcing you into it." I assure her. A smile replaces her frown.

"I'm putting up a big fight." She answers. I nod and shove her into the bathroom. I hear zippers and cusses. I sit on the bed and prepare myself. That girl can rock this. What are they teaching her here? She needs a dose of confidence and a big one.

"What do you think?" She asks softly. Damn.

"I think that every male within a...let's say a trillion mile radius is drooling." She giggles and picks on the hem. I bat her hands away.

"No! You need to look confident, innocent, evil, sexy, beautiful, timeless, graceful and amazing at the same time." She frowns. 'Act like your brother.' A tiny voice whispers in my head. I smash the voice to a pulp. Her brother is not any of those things except evil. In a bad way.

"That's impossible. I'm not any of those! Except evil." In a good way.

"Please. When I'm done with you, you will believe you are goddess. Which you are." She shakes her head, blonde hair escaping her bun.

"I mean, Sulcipia is a total bitch, but she is gorgeous." Jane says worriedly. I'll look like an idiot and Aro thinks of me as a child ever since he rescued me and-" I shoved her in front of the mirror, "whoa." I nod. She turns to her side and presses a hand against her flat stomach. I tug her to the vanity and almost squeal at the makeup choices.

Black, red, black, red, brown, black. More black.

"Sit!" I command and she obliges. I put on some mix of black and maroon eyeliner, making her eyes look bigger. Black, thick mascara. I loosen her bun, letting tendrils of curls fall out and frame her face. She doesn't need any concealer or foundation, obviously. Cherry lipstick that makes her face look even paler and more sexy, must I say myself. I let her see herself in the full mirror. She grins.

"Now...lower your lashes, hands on your hips, or my hips. Depends. Twirl some hair. Move your lower body a lot. You should be good." I instruct. "Also, just gonna say, I don't swing that way, but you look h-o-t." She giggles. "Now out these babies on before I take them and run." I shove high silver and black heels towards her. It adds height.

"I look so hot I'd do myself." She says in an awed voice. I snicker.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Where is Aro?" I ask sweetly. She sighs.

"I'll lead the way."


	15. Emotionally Speechless

Bella's POV

By the look on Janes face something was wrong. She covered it up quite admirably, but I saw through it. I looed around the room. Jasper was laughing silently. Carlisle was shaking his head, smiling. Then I see her. Long, tumbling brown hair and big red eyes. Big lips that where in a smile. Not a happy one, but one that was laughing. Aro, was not laughing. Jasper is now holding his stomach. I grab Janes hand a I pull her towards Jasper and Carlisle. Her and Carlisle quickly are making conversation and she's smiling like the world depends on it. I lean over to Jasper

_"How's Aro?"_ I ask mentally. Jasper wipes his eyes.

"He's actually emotionally speechless. It's all jumbled and just...wow...he's so...fucking...whipped..." He chuckles and wraps a hand around my waist. I can't help but notice Alaska Alec isn't here.

But I don't care.

I am such a liar.

_Where's Alice? _

"I have no idea," Jaspers forehead creases. We haven't seen Ali or Rose or Emmet. Emmet is probably sulking because I'm mad at him. I forgive him, considering his asshole-eness led to me and Janes friendship. My eyes dart to Aro. The brown haired woman looks furious. I smirk a little. Bet she's the bitch that rubs Jane in the wrong way. Though I was her I'd been ripping Jane's head off. Aro cannot remove his eyes from her. I was right.

Ah those words. Never gets old.

"So!" I say loudly clapping. All eyes are on me. "Someone else was supposed to finish that sentence." Carlisle runs a hand through his hair, sighing.

"What are you up too?" He asks wearily. I snuggle into Jaspers arm.

"Too lazy. Maybe later." I mumble, suddenly tired. Jasper tightens his grip on me and I fall into his lap and stay there. Carlisle touches my check.

_Ok, so, it's so obvious Aro has a thing for Jane, and she is sickeningly enough, head over heels. So I decided to do her a solid and...dress her up...for my own amusement to see his and this 'Athendora' bitch person vampire's reaction to Janes smoking hot looks. Also, it'd be a plus,if he finally came to his senses and realized he loved her. _

_Gross. _

_Well, if she goes for that..._

"Your...actually doing something...for someone else...in pretty good intentions..." He asks, looking for clarification. I nod slowly. Her picks me up like two feet off the ground. He squeezes me tight into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" He says happily.

"Savor this. It's not happening again." I assure him. "Now put me down." He puts me down on Jasper.

"Good night people. And Jane, please, before, emphasis on 'before', you and Aro get down and dirty, TAKE OF MY CLOTHES. Or I will be mad. See ya sickos." I give a half hearted salute and I'm out.


	16. READ PLEASE

Hey guys! Do any of you have the website/app called 'Wattpad'. If yes follow the following users

Miss_Devilicious -Me

Katrina_Lunisa -Me/Friend

Fiona_The_Devil -newbie who's super good

Alice_Loves_Wonder -newbie who's super good

if you don't...GO GET IT!


	17. Down and Dirty

Bella's POV

As I saunter out of the room I hear squeals of anger and shock.

I need a nap. I hear the clickity clat of heels behind me and little hisses and growls. I keep walking, not slowing down nor speeding up.

Neither will help. Suddenly a cold hand grips my neck. I stand still. Using my shield would threaten me as well considering how close she is to me. It's a definite she because if any guys wears this much perfume it would be a but weird.

"Down and dirty?" The voice screeches. Ah. Athendora is it? Knew you where a bitch. "With MY husband? How dare you even think about that little slut and him?!" I'm slammed against the wall, anger rising rapidly.

"She isn't a slut!" I say evenly though my brain was screaming at me to fight. My calm voice seemed to anger her even more.

"I will kill you. Not today. Not tomorrow. But I will kill you." She let go of my throbbing neck and walked away. This scared me. I could take some pain. If she hit me and yelled I would know that's all she would do. The fact she's thinking about it makes me think she will do something permanent and drastic.

"Hey." Alaska? Interesting. This is unexpected. I look at him. It almost hurts my eyes that he looks so perfect.

"Hello." I say curtly, unconsciously rubbing my neck. It must have bruised. I need Carlisle, can't have these marks all day. His expression doesn't change but I sense some tension. Probably he's suffering from the shock HE GAVE ME! Asshole.

"Are you alright?" Gross. He sounds so formal. And no I'm not.

"I'm just peachy." He nods and turns around. Well Mr. I'm-So-Nice how are you? Great that's nice.

Definitely not telling Jane about that one.


	18. Nighttime

Bella's POV

I haven't seen Jane since this morning and I'm so freaking tired. This whole 'jet-lag' thing is NOT fun. At all. I step into my room and steam fills the air. Alec's door is open and I walk in silently. Suddenly I hear movement behind me and I slowly turn.

Big mistake.

He's in a fucking towel. My mouth goes dry and I swallow.

"Sorry, I thought there was something wrong..." I trail off. Now would be a good time to leave but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from his muscular chest.

"Nothing is." He says curtly breaking me out of my muscle induced trance. I practically run out to my room and slam the door, breathing heavily.

I need sleep. I lay down on the bed and slip off my shirt now just in a silk tank top and a lace bra set. Boy shorts too. I go under the light covers and slip into the void of sleep.

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I play checkers and Alice sits in a corner looking upset. I stand up after letting Esme beat for the eighth time and go to her.

"Whats wro-" I don't finish my sentence because we're cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. We all stop cold. Isabella. The rest of my coven race along with me to her room and break down the locked door. Her eyes are closed and her face is contorted with pain. I want to grab her hand and see what she's dreaming of but she hates when we do that. So Jasper shakes her awake and her eyes open wide in fear.

An emotion I haven't seen in a long time. Aro and Caius appear in the room as well.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" I ask in a voice I'd use to talk to a child with. She shakes her head, terrified. "Can you show me?" I ask. I hold out my hand. She looks at it for a minutes and touches it with her finger.

_Smoke. Fire. It's filling the air rapidly and I'm tied to a stake. My legs are burning slowly and it's unbearable. I close my eyes. I hear rambunctious laughter. I struggle to see through the smoke. Faces look back at me. Some blank, some happy, some bored. The pain is to much and I try to struggle with no use. It goes black as the fire reaches my knees. _

I yank back my hand before she could go any further. I crawl onto her bed and wrap her in a hug.

"Shhh...honey it's okay..." I coo as the members of the Volturi pile in. Jasper looks at me urging me to tell me what's wrong with her. I mouth 'Jane' to him. His eyes go wide. 'Is she okay?' He mouthes back. I look at her and then back at him, raising an eyebrow. He looks sheepish and turns away.

"Who-who was that?" She chokes out. I frown. I thought she knew.

"It was Alec. Or Jane." She buries her face in my shirt just as Alec and Jane appear in the doorway. Alec looks like he's in deep pain. Natural of course for his situation.

"What happened you motherfu-"

"Izzy will explain when she's ready." I scold her. Her red eyes flash angrily. Isabella sobs and Alec's eyes glimmer with an emotion I can't place. He leaves but only I see him clutch his chest in pain.

"Did you see her face?" Isabella cries but it's muffled. I stroke her hair and lay her back on the bed and I see her falling asleep again.

"Carlisle. What happened to the human?" Caius asks rudely. I glare.

"ISABELLA had a very...vivid flashback from Alec's or Jane's point of view of being burned at the stake. And yes, she felt it. I watch Jane's face to from anger to sadness to protectiveness. She sits on the bed gingerly.

"I'll watch her." She says. I nod and slowly people file out. Only I stay.

"Be careful. She has many people that love her." I say and walk out.

I'm sure Alec was watching the entire time.


	19. JANES POV

Janes POV (wiggles eyebrows. Review darlings) (and gentlemen if there are any)

I watch her sleep. It's eerie really, knowing she felt my pain. Or Alec's. I remember that night. I try not to but it's burned into my brain. Poor girl. It's obvious she carries so much weight on her shoulders. Yet she still had time to get Aro and I a very...nice...night together. She barely moves and it's scary. Most humans move in their sleep and she's perfectly still. If it wasn't for her heart, I'd think she's dead. I smell Alec's scent and I can tell he's upset but I don't want to leave Izzy.

"Alec. Come here." I whisper, knowing he'll hear me. Isabella twitches at the sound of my voice. He comes in quietly and Izzy goes still again.

"What do you need?" He asks. His eyes dart to Izzy.

"What's wrong?" I demand, taken aback by his tone. He glares at me.

"I don't need a nasty human seeing my personal business!" He says. I loose it and he lets out a scream of agony. Again, everyone rushes inside the room.

"Jane! Stop it!" Aro orders. I lessen the pain but don't stop it completely.

"Don't you ever call her that again." I warn Alec and I kick him. Hard. Where the sun don't shine. He let's out a high pitched scream and all the men in the room wince.

"Will y'all shut up?" Comes a tired, but fierce voice. I look at a Isabella who looks at Alec and then me and then back at Alec. She holds out her fist.

"Good one sista!" I bump my fist with hers. It was a good one. It really was. Carlisle is looking as Isabella with interest.

"Isabella how do you feel?" He asks. Izzy narrows her eyes.

"Why are you asking?" She asks suspiciously. Carlisle sighs.

"Just answer please." Izzy looks at me.

"I'm fine." She says and crawls under her covers.

"She lying. Let's get Alec out of here. I'll deal with Isabella later." Carlisle says. I hiss at him slightly. He puts up his hands. "It's for her own good." He says and leaves.


	20. Jane's story

I'm sick so I'm updating!

Isabella's POV

I bat the hand away from my face with one hand, my eyes still closed.

"Wake up Izzy." It's Jane. I touch her wrist and send her my tired thoughts of me ripping her apart. She chuckles.

"As if I couldn't take you." She brags. I open my eyes and ask her through my thoughts what happened last night after I fell asleep. "Carlisle is concerned about you he knows you where in pain. Alec was also in lots of pain last night, we don't know why." At her words about Alec my heart gives a little tug and whimper. Stupid heart. Then I remember my nightmare. I sit straight up.

"Jane! Are you okay?" I blurt out. Then I realize it happened over a century ago. She looks at me sad eyes.

"No. I'm not. You can't even imagine how it felt." She trails off. This sparks my insatiable curiosity.

"Try to explain." I urge her.

"It happened so long ago but I remember it like it was yesterday...my brother and I were always gifted. I had bit of a temper. Once I was playing in the grass with a doll and a girl took it from me. I was so angry and suddenly she was on the floor, screaming with a pain-filled voice. I grabbed my doll and I ran home and didn't look back. The townspeople where burning people at the stake for even a slight accusation of being a witch. Or wizard, I suppose. One night, they came. They held torches and Alec and I where not children anymore. No more excuses of us being too young to be capable of that type of power. Nineteen. That's how old we where. They dragged us to a field, two stakes in the middle and," Jane's voice falters for the first time, "And they tied us to them. We where screaming and kicking and begging but to no avail. They seemed to deaf to our pleas. Our own parents where in the front row, not even begging for us to be spared. As they lit us on fire I wished for them to feel pain. That's how I got my gift. Alec wished for it all to just go away. He didn't care if he died, he just didn't want me to be in pain. Watching your twin burn at the stake and not being able to help...the hardest thing I ever has to go through." I hug her immediately and she silently sobs into my shoulder. She's so young! Yes I'm younger, but to go through that at such a young age and not know what's happening. To wake up as a newborn? She's right. I can't imagine that and I don't want to try. She lifts her head from my shoulder.

"Thank you Izzy. I needed to tell someone that. Let's get you dressed." I'm wide awake now so I step out of bed into the chilly air. I chose tight jeans and a low cut, long sleeved shirt and I pair it with a silver necklace. I look pretty good.

"What do you want to do?" I ask. What is there to do in a castle?

"Let's go shopping!" She squeals. Stake me.


	21. First Kiss

(Inklings of rape)

Izzy's POV

I didn't exactly think Alec would be tagging along on our shopping trip. I definitely didn't think I'd end up walking alone on dark streets.

"Hey babe..cm'here." Slurs a guy from behind me. I don't turn around and I keep walking, faster this time. My heart rate quickens with my pace. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" He suddenly screams and tackles me from behind. I fall and it hurts, I know I'll be bruised later. I scream for Jane and Alec, hoping they'd appear immediately. They don't. I smell the alcohol on his breath and see his glazed eyes. His glazed...Amber eyes! His hand covers my mouth and I panic and try to bite him but I can't. Using my shield right now would endanger me and my scary thoughts don't pierce the wall the alcohol made. Nothing is registering in his brain. He grabs my breast roughly, I whimper. He slaps my face with his marble hand.

"Shut up, whore." I struggle more, angry. "If you move, I'll kill you. I swear, I'll kill you." He says drunkenly. I don't want his hands on me. I lay still. He starts sloppily kissing my neck. Tears well in my eyes. Then, he's yanked off me. It's Alec. Alec! Oh thank god...

"Isabella. May I kill him?" He asks in a controlled tone. I see him fighting to keep in his inner animal. I want to see Alec rip him apart. I give him a nod and the guys in pieces in seconds. Then I'm pressed against the wall Alec's face in mine. I'm not sure how it happened but I'm suddenly wrapped around him, his lips on mine. Shocks are buzzing all over me. It's actually slightly painful, but still pleasant. His lips are somehow warm and his hands, sadly don't stray from my waist. I lick the bottom of his lip slowly, begging for entrance. He opens his lips against mine, but quick dominates the kiss as I sigh. My legs wrap around his hips and one of his hands move up my back to my face. He gives a strangled hiss as my tongue slowly and sensually strokes his and I admit, it pleases me to get such a reaction from him.

"Isabella...are you okay?" He asks, pulling back. I look at him, blinking slowly, hating the feeling of NOT having his lips on mine. I grab his face and bring his lips to my own, wanting more of the addicting taste hidden in his mouth. Once my lips touch his again all coherent thoughts are out of my mind.


	22. Forgetfulness

"Your mine. My mate. Mine!" Alec hisses. I'm about to say "no, I'm not" but instead all I do is say "Yes. I'm yours." I see Jane over Alec's shoulder. I feel bad for feeling that she should back the fuck off and let her twin kiss me. I feel Alec's body stiffen and he let's out a threatening growl. Janes eyes widen and I give a I'm-so-sorry shrug. Suddenly, I'm behind Alec and he's crouching protectively in front of me, eyes black as obsidian and he's snarling. Jane raises her hands and backs away.

"Jane! What's going on? Is he okay?" She gives a smile.

"He's realized it, finally. Your mates. Soul mates. He's feeling a bit protective now. I'll run back home. You can...ah...help him." She smirks and dashes off. I look at Alec and then back at the spot Jane used to be.

"So...Alec...sup?" I say awkwardly. What do I say to a rabid, hot, but still rabid, vampire who's my mate? He gives a little hiss at the air and lumbers back to me, sitting and grabbing me with him, pulling me into him in a possessive way. I send him calm, happy thoughts and he relaxes slightly. I just pat his soft hair, laughing at the weird situation I'm in. He purrs softly and my heart melts a bit and I rest my head back on his shoulder and close my eyes...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Excuse me, Miss Isabella, what are you doing?" My eyes snap open. Huh? I look around and realize I'm on Alec's lap. I get up hastily.

"What do you mean? You don't remember..." Us being mates? Us kissing? A string pulls at my heart and it stings a little. Being the expert of facial expressions, I simply smile, covering up the growing pain.

"Remember what?" I shake my head.

"Nothing, I want to go." I can't be near you and not touch you. I can't be with you and have you address me this way. He furrows his brow but says nothing. He walks to the car I purposely sit in the back. I stare out the window as the car flies past everything and Alec pulls into the lot. I get out of the car silently and run inside to my room and flop on the bed.

"Izzy?" A voice calls from a chair in the room. Jane. I look up and peek open an eye. "Did he hurt you? Fuck him! I'll kill him, that damned motherfucker!" She screams. My chest hurts even more and I almost sob out of pain.

"He didn't do any-anything." I sob into my pillow. She's at the bed on a flash, rubbing my shoulder. "He doesn't remember anything!" I sob and tears fill my eyes and Jane hugs me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers.


	23. LIES

I clutch the pillow, whimpering in pain. I never thought it would hurt this much. Dammit, I am a mature and grown woman, I can handle an idiotic vampire! A very hot idiotic vampire. My mate, the idiotic vampire. I wonder if he's in pain. Maybe he'll come to me soon and-who's knocking?

"Come on in." It's him. He remembers. Thank god.

"Hey. I brought you some drinks." My eyes snap up. Jane.

"Hey Jane. I thought..." I trail off.

"Thought I was Alec?" I give her a tight smile and a tiny nod.

"What about me?" I almost drool. He's here, in all his glory. Tousled hair, dark eyes, smirking. I narrow my eyes. He better not start acting all arrogant just because I was curled up into his lap, sleeping, and clutching his shirt.

"That your an asshole. Go away." Jane says. I restrain myself from hissing at her and ripping her arms off. She's a friend.

"I need to talk to Miss Isabella. You leave." He says. I sit up straighter and plead with Jane silently. She sighs, relenting.

"Fine. If you hurt her..." Jane leaves her threat hanging in the air and stalks off. I look back at Alec. He looks confused and dazed.

"Hello." I say curtly. No emotion in my voice. He winces slightly. I glare. "What?" I demand. What's his problem? I'm in pain, you don't remember anything and now your in my room, just standing there cringing?!

"Stop it okay?! I can't handle it! I REMEMBER DAMN YOU! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I sit there in shock. He FAKED IT?!

"So you lied to me. Got it. Go away. You fucking asshole, get out of my room!" I yell at him. I stand up, pushing his hard chest. "Leave!" He stumbles a little and whimpers like a wounded animal. I turn away, my voice breaking. "Just go." I say a little quieter, my voice breaking slightly. I hear him leave, closing the door lightly. Everyone has lied to me in my life. Charlie, Renee, Edward, my teachers, Victoria, James...now Alec. Lie after lie after lie. Wether to protect me, to hurt me or neither, it doesn't matter. I don't care if it was a day, an hour or a second! It fucking hurts to be rejected like that! I will apologize and listen to his reasoning but now I'm just pissed. And tired. And hungry. I take a swig of delicious tasting drink, easing the soreness of my throat and anger inside of me. I need to speak with Marcus.


	24. Marcus

I steel my spine. I am NOT afraid. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen is never afraid.

I'm not afraid.

I'm fucking terrified.

Marcus will finalize it. Is Alec my mate? The pull in my heart says yes and the logic in my head says 'please no!'. I rap lightly on his door.

"Can I come in? It's Isabella." I say. I hear shuffling behind the door.

"Yes, the door is open." I open the door at his words and immediately he smiles when he sees me. "I've expected you." He says. Creepy much? Yes. Very.

"Um, that's nice. Why?" I ask.

"You know why. You and Alec?" He says, nicely, but it still stings. I give a tight smile.

"What about us? Wait-there is no 'us'! It's me and him. Separately, not together. Like, Alec Volturi. And Isabella Vol-Cullen! Cullen? Cullen. Isabella Cullen." I shut up when I realize how stupid I sound. Marcus smiles sadly.

"Ah, young love. So-"

"There is no love. None." I cut him off. Marcus shakes his head.

"You're very stubborn." He points out. Yes, I am.

"It doesn't help he lied to me! Not that I care or anything." I don't care. I'm me. I don't care about anything, especially some asshole.

"He did it for reasons that are not mine to explain. He's had a hard life. Dint judge him too quickly." Marcus says softly.

"You know what? So have I. Okay? I have no reason to give him another chance. He means nothing to me." I'm lying. Such a liar I am. I care, he means a lot to me.

"He is your mate. Yours. It's your choice wether to talk to him or not. The longer you deny the bond, the longer it hurts." I hiss at hm.

"No bond will control me!" I growl out and storm out, breaking half his office while doing so.

I lie on my bed, curled up so small I could pass off as a toddler. It hurts, Marcus was right. I need Alec. But he had to come to me. I don't chase boys! They chase ME!

Please save me Alec. This hurts. Please come to me. Just then someone knocks. It's him. I can tell, because the pain in my heart lessens.

"Come in," I croak, my voice wavering. I sound like a wreck. He comes in, looking bedraggled with messy hair, dark eyes, and the look of a confused boy on his face.

"I'm sorry!" We say at the exact same time. He looks puzzled.

"What are you sorry for?" He asks. I sigh, knowing my next words will severely wound my ego.

"I overreacted. You lied to me. I jumped to conclusions and was rude." I mumble. He gives me a bitter smile.

"Yeah, you kind of did. But I still shouldn't have lied. Do you forgive me?" He asks plainly. I like that. Straightforward and said as he means it.

"Yes, but please explain. Why did you lie?" I ask. I need answers. I don't give out trust easily.

"It's a long story." He says, rubbing the back of his head. I glare.

"I have time." I answer coldly.

"It's a sad story." He says. I smile without any happiness.

"I'm used to sad, trust me."


	25. AN

Hey guys! I posted a double chapter today as an apology for being such a $&amp; 0\. Really. I truly am sorry. I'll try updating sooner and stuff! I have the entire story written out so I'll try posting every day or every other day!


	26. Alec's story

"A long, long, long, long, long-" Alec starts but I interrupt.

"Stop stalling," I say, glaring angrily, "and continue the fucking story." He puts his hands up in a show of mock surrender.

"Long time ago, I was in love." Those words hurt when they shouldn't and it's extremely annoying. The pain is terrible but I keep my poker face on. Alec doesn't manage as well, considering he grimaces and clutches his chest. "I loved a girl named Annalie. Then, one day, after I had courted her she had fallen and hit her head on a rock and forgot who I was. It hurt so bad that I swore I'd never fall in love again. So, well, I, um..." He stutters cutely and I glare at him. Why are so fucking cute? Do you mind? I'm trying to be cold to you.

"Spit it out."

"In the mall, when I was kissing you, I realized I like you." I put on a confused face.

"Jane likes me to but we don't kiss." I say innocently. Jane walks in just then and frames my face, and presses her lips to mine. I kiss her, laughing until she pulls away. "Okay, so maybe we kiss." I correct myself and Jane zooms out of the room as I smile.

"You know what I mean. I like-like you." I snicker at his childish words.

"Really? Like me like me or like like like me?" I tease him slightly as he vampire blushes and grin, he really his adorable.

"Yeah, I do. I care a lot about you." He says, and my mind is swept blank. I care about him too.


	27. Moments of the soul

Of course, just then Aro walks in. Seeing us sitting so close he grins awkwardly.

"Did I stumble upon an intimate moment?" He asks. YES YOU IDIOT YOU HAVE! I want to scream, but I don't.

"Master, I was just leaving." He says and in a flash, he's gone. I glare at Aro. He knows exactly what he's 'stumbled upon'. He raises his hands up and smiles.

"Don't push Alec. He's have his heart, well, never mind. You'll find out when the time is right but don't you dare hurt him." I look at Aro strangely. I realize he truly cares for Alec and my heart warms.

"I won't. I promise. I'm just...frustrated with him. He's very...cryptic. And flip floppity. Be can't decide wether he wants to be with me or not. He lies. Janes much more straightforward." I rant. Aro smiles at me and sits in a chair.

"Alec has had a slightly harder past than Jane. He wouldn't put any of it on her, but be gentle and be forgiving. He can't help it. It doesn't trust very easily and pushing him too much will make him snap. You don't want to see him snap." He shivers. "It's terrible." I look at Aro sympathetically.

"I promise not to push him...too much. But how do I get the truth of him?" I ask. Aro looks at me.

"With truth must come a sense of trust. You must build that up with Alec. Take him on a, what do call it, date?" I nod.

"A date? I don't ask people on dates. They ask me." I told Aro. Aro shakes his head.

"Alec kissed you, to him that's baring his soul to you. He told you he 'like likes' you. That's big. Now you must have a step too." I understand. I stand up.

"Thank you for your time. I will take your advice." I promise and head to find Alec.


	28. Telling him

I rush out of the room, leaving Aro alone and look around, trying to determine where he went. Eventually I let my heart lead me, the mating pull guide me to a door. I raise my hand to knock and then think better of it and barge in. He's sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

"Hey," I say softly, "can we talk a little?" He seems surprised by my soft tone and gestures for me to sit. I sit next to him, our knees touching. Electric sparks fly through me.

"I just, well, wanted to, um, talk. And, uh, tell you, I...I'm going to out on a song for you. Okay?" I ask. He nods, confused. I whip out my phone and out on the song. He puts in the earbuds. I hear the music too.

"I really really really really really really like you..." It says and then I turn off the music. I touch his hands and transmit my feelings for him to him. He gasps and grabs my face, and smashes our lips together, happiness flooding through me.

"I love you," he whispers, "so much." I giggle and hug him tightly around the waist. The door slams open and Jane is in the doorway.

"Izzzzzzy! We are gonna be sister in laws! MAZEL TOV!" She screams and Alec and I wince at her loudness but still smile.

He gets down on one knee and my heart rate skyrockets.

"Isabella, your beautiful and smart and strong and I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. I laugh and nods and tackle him in a hug.

"Okay, ew, I'm going. Alec,you better take her on a date tomorrow!" She calls and walks out. He buries his face in my hair.

"Wanna go on a date?" He asks and I transmit my thoughts of "hell yeah".

"We are getting hitched according to Jane. Vegas maybe?" I ask.

"Fuck yes. Marry me?" He asks.

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I reply. I couldn't wait to tell Aro. And Carlisle. And Jane. And the entire world that Alec was MINE.


	29. Ending

A/n last chapter, so happy you guys had this wonderful story with me, I truly love it! Thank you for all the support!

Epilogue:

I sit on the couch, Alec's arm around me, purring happily. We left the Volturi, but we live in Volterra as honored guests. My life is perfect and honestly, it can't be better. I refuse to marry Alec though. I told him a long time ago...

"Isabella, will you marry me?" He asked. I smiled but shook my head.

"No, Alec I-" his face became closed off.

"I see how it is. You don't love me...never did. I will always love you. Goodbye." He jumped out the window and I leaned out and screamed for him to come back. He didn't. I began to cry and cry and I sobbed myself to sleep. I had a terrible nightmare of Alec dying and I woke up screaming his name. A shadow in the room crept closer to me.

"Alec?" I called hopefully.

"Isabella," he growled and in a moment, I was held in his arms, "I love you."

"I'm sorry I don't wish to marry. I don't think a piece of paper or a pretty ceremony should define our love." I explained. He smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you wish, beautiful." And with that, we were both satisfied.

"Hey," I say, "I love you." He purrs and grins.

"I love you more."


End file.
